The Most Beautiful Flower
by purplerose69
Summary: Galaxia battles over,& Dariens going back to finish his program abroad. Serenas lonely & wants things to go back to how they were. Until she bumps into a man who looks familiar, a man whos searching for a flower...the most beautiful flower in the universe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Most Beautiful Flower**

Serena looked out her window. Days had passed since the fight with Galaxia, and for a short time she felt happy; like everything was how it should. That was until Darien told her that he actually had to go to his program to study overseas, because before he never actually made it. She felt her world come crashing down in a heap; she had just gotten him back and now he was leaving again? It wasn't fair. Time stopped for no one, and now all she had were memories to last her for the next few months. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Now Serena, don't cry! At least you know he's safe this time, time will fly and he'll be back in no time!" Luna said pouncing up on the bed to comfort her.

"I know Luna, I just wanted to feel right for a while you know? I wanted to go back to when Darien and I were always together…"

"You will be together. Soon…plus you always have that locket of his."

She had forgotten. The star locket. She pulled it out and let it play, as it lulled her to sleep for the night.

_Little did she know, outside her house somebody was already looking to fill that void. Someone who was reborn to be good, but lost so much of his past from his memory that all he knew was that Sailor Moon had shown him the way. He was looking for this girl to thank her…and possibly more…_

_**...**  
><em>

Serena was on her way to school. Last year at high school and she was already starting it off late as ever. She was running down the sidewalk when she bumped right into someone.

"Ouch!" She yelped as she fell backwards. She felt a brick of déjà vu hit her; she always bumped into Darien in the mornings she was late for school. Her stomach knoted.

"I'm sorry, let me help you."

She looked up surprised. Definitely had more manners then Darien did when it came to bumping into him…or at least back then he when he was rude to her. She looked up to see a man with long light brown reddish hair that came to his eyes. Why did he look so familiar?

"Thank you." She said hesitantly. "I gotta go.." She ran off in the direction of her school.

"I'll be seeing you soon." He smiled "Serena."

_**...**_

"What took you so long to get to school today Serena?" Molly asked, now eating lunch.

"Something weird happened." She answered.

"What did you run into some aliens or something cool like that?" Melvin said adjusting his glasses.

"Melvin!" Molly scolded.

"No…but I ran into this guy. And something about him was familiar…"

"Really did he go to our school?"

"No, he was older…maybe about Darien's age."

"Was he good looking?"

"Kind of. But that wasn't it…"

"Then what was it Serena?"

"I don't know." Serena sulked down into her chair.

"Well you've got Darien why does it matter who this other guy is?" Melvin said unknowingly.

"Melvin…" Molly gave him a sharp look.

"I know…I miss Darien…"

_**...**_

Serena walked back on her way from detention, home. The sun was already setting and she was tired and droopy eyed.

"How do I manage to get a detention on the first day of school?" She said aloud to herself yawning.

Then she started to notice something. Rose petals. The started to fall all around her.

"Wow I must be really tired. Better get home for some good food and rest."

"But it's not an illusion Serena it's real."

"Who are you? Where are you coming from?" She looked around but all she could here was the voice.

"Oh come on Serena, don't tell me you don't remember me?" Suddenly the same man that she had bumped into  
>this morning.<p>

"It couldn't be."

"Oh but it is Serena, you tried to save my life. You tried to show me all that was good in the world, and I see know why Darien chose the rose as his flower. It was because of you. For that same reason I can only offer Darien that same flower."

"Fiore?"

"Yes Serena. I realize now why Darien chose you over me. You were his rose; his precious flower. You showed me something similar, and now I want to thank you for it."

Suddenly Fiore revealed his true self once again; the blue haired alien boy who had given his life to save Sailor Moon, after she risked her life to save the Earth.

"But why are you here? Darien is in America…heh, you don't really need to thank me?"

"But I do. I was looking for the most beautiful flower in the universe, and I found it. I grew up, a new life in the solar system. I found few people of my kind; turns out I wasn't alone. They verified that the only place in this universe that holds beauty worth fighting for is your Earth."

"So where is this flower? The rose?" She asked.

"No, the flower is you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secrets, Confusion, and Sleep**

"Me? Well what could I have to offer you?" She said nervously.

"Everything. You shine like a golden daffodil, hair like petals. Your eyes like the rare blue rose. You made me see what Darien found in you; that you are the red rose in a relationship. I gave my life energy for you, I started off my new life with these small memories of how you helped me, and I would give myself again for you."

"Oh, well that's thoughtful but if you don't mind, I'd like to go home…" She said looking over his shoulder towards the path ahead. It wasn't like she could go Sailor Moon on him? He was actually being friendly…overly nice even…She couldn't help but yawn.

"As you wish." He said and swooped her up and teleported in flowers her to her room.

"You know where I live?"

"Goodnight Moon Princess. I'll be waiting." And left through the window before answering her question

"Serena when did you get home? I waited for you after school?" Luna said walking into her bedroom as she stared blankly out the window.

"Oh not too long ago? Didn't you hear me come in Luna?"

"Serena I was napping on the sofa, you can't blame me for not babysitting you all the time?"

"Well maybe you should…" Serena muttered nervously.

"What was that Serena?"

"Nothing." She said as she went to the kitchen to find herself some food. She couldn't think on an empty stomach.

Food didn't help. And trying to fall asleep didn't either. Should she tell Luna? Somehow she knew that would amount to the other scouts getting involved, and she wasn't sure that's what she wanted. She didn't like Fiore the way he seemed to. She'd had an alien have a crush on her before…Alan. She wondered if Fiore and Alan were of the same kind? Maybe they liked blondes? Why did the enemy always fall for her? She wished Darien was here so he could clear Fiore's head and protect her…but even protecting didn't seem necessary…or was it? Fiore had gone to extremes to get Darien back, so would he do the same to get her? But why would he want to go against Darien and steal her from him? None of it made any sense. Plus he didn't have a raging flower powering him anymore either. She needed to sleep. If anything sleep was the next best answer. She tossed and turned and found sleep would only come if the lullaby from the star locket played in her ear, dreaming of Darien and when he would return.

* * *

><p><em>I know this is a short chapter but i just need to get this story kind of rolling...<em>

_So this is my latest SM fanfic…wondering if anyone is interested in it? Leave me a review?_

_I always thought Fiore was just too good of a character to disappear from the sm world forever…plus he was just too evil to not bring back?_

_Diamond is old news ( I fanficed about that one already), Alan maybe a future endeavor but he's got Ann, and well I needed another Jealous man to play in the war for Sailor Moon's heart…plus Darien and Serena are always the cutest after a super duper try to tear them apart battle…am I not right? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Green is for Jealousy and I want You.**

By the time Saturday came around Serena hadn't seen Fiore since, and his appearance moved to the back of her mind. She decided the best way to get her mind off of everything was to have a girls day out. Being lonely wasn't on her list of things to do.

"Good idea on the shopping trip Serena." Mina said happily walking down the street with more purchases than any of the girls combined.

"Yea but now I'm starved." Leta said putting her hands behind her head.

"Why don't we go out to eat? The diner is right down the street?" Amy added.

"Sounds good to me, it'll be a nice refresher after all that whining Serena did in the store." Rei said.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't decide between the pink rabbit or the blue rabbit." Serena defended.

"Come on Serena, we all knew you were going to go for the pink one. Anyway let's just go get a bite. Cheesecake is screaming my name." Mina said.

"Mhmm." They all agreed.

Just before they got into the entrance to the diner the a voice said.

"Serena?"

They looked over to see a man, about Darien's height with cat like eyes and red brown hair that fell just above them.

"Who's he?" Leta asked.

"I don't know. Serena?" Mina asked, directing the question to Serena.

"Uhm I'll see you guys inside the diner, okay? Heh." Serena said putting a hand behind her head.

"Whatever you say meatball brain just don't take to long, we don't want to be waiting." Rei said as the girls made

their way into the diner, heads lingering at the odd pair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Serena."

"Well that's nice but I'm out with my friends so I'll just be leaving now…"

"The scouts can wait Serena, I have something I want to show you."

"Show me?"

"Yes, consider it my present to you."

"A present? Like a surprise?" She asked becoming more interested.

"Yes like a surprise."

"Okay well show me?"

"Glad to oblige." Suddenly flowers engulfed the two and they disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"Hey Serena's taking a long time talking to that boy…" Ami stated in concern.<p>

"Yea but we already ordered, so we can't just leave." Rei added.

"Something about that boy was familiar." Leta added.

"Strange, I got the same feeling. Maybe we should check on her." Mina added. They nodded in approval, Rei a little more hesitant.

"Guys Serena's not out here." Leta said looking around.

"She ran off with another man? Are you serious?" Rei questioned disapprovingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ami said.

"What do you mean Ami?" Mina asked.

"Look, that stuffed animal she bought just here on the ground. She wouldn't have left it here after she just

bought it with her allowance. Odd… there are some rose petals on the ground. I'll scan these for analysis."

"Ami's right. And, there's no way she'd turn down cheesecake let alone food." Leta added.

"Something's not right. Why did that guy look so familiar?" Rei asked.

"You thought so too eh?" Mina asked.

"I did as well." Ami agreed.

"Something fishy is going on here." Leta said.

"Hey girls are you guys gonna come back in, I have your orders ready?" Andrew asked leaning his head from inside the diner.

"Sorry Andrew, but we have to go look for Serena. We'll have to come back another time, and we'll give you a good tip too!" Rei said before the girls all left for Rei's house, scouting for Serena on the way.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Serena looked around and came too in a large field. Flowers were everywhere she looked; different colors but one dominant flower in particular; a rose.<p>

"My home now." Fiore wasn't in human form any more. "I wanted to show it to you; I created this place for you with all the most beautiful flowers in the universe. Now, with you here at my home, the garden is complete."

"It's really…nice Fiore, but I should get back to the scouts, really can't turn down cheesecake you know."

"But so soon?"

"Yes, I…" She looked around; how could she get back anyway? She realized that she wasn't on Earth anymore, which surprised her, having not really paid attention to her location. "Uhm how do I get back?"

"You can't Serena not without me. Tell me, why did Darien leave you here?"

"He had to go and study."

"But you're lonely. Nobody should ever be lonely."

"Well I'm not particularly lonely…"

"But I saw you. Darien left you alone. For such a beautiful flower you should not be left alone."

"I'm not really a flower either Fiore…"

"But you are Serena. You are. You're beautiful and you bring joy to everyone's face. That's the same thing Darien's rose meant to me, but then when I realized it was from you, I saw that it was really you reaching out. Darien should treasure you more, and shouldn't leave you all alone. He doesn't deserve you."

"Darien deserves me plenty. He saved me from you the last time you came to us." She then realized her words would probably hurt him. "But you've changed right? Haven't you found others to live your life with?"

"I found two other similar to my kind. Alan and Ann. They were so happy together, and when I began my new life all I could remember was the past battle, like faded memories Serena. Then when they told me they knew you, and that you had saved our doom tree, I knew you were the one that I owed everything too."

"Why didn't you stay with …uhm Alan and Ann?"

"They were together; I was still an outsider. A third company to their partnership. So I found my own small planet where I could flourish my own powers and bloom some of the most beautiful flowers."

"Well I see you're happy here, I really should be getting back."

"That's it Serena. I don't want you to leave; I don't want Darien to hurt you anymore. You're my friend now Serena. You're not leaving."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's not at home." Mina said leaning back onto Rei's floor staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Or the arcade…" Rei added.

"Or the park…" Leta added.

"Or anywhere else..." Ami finished.

"It is strange that Serena just off and left with some boy." Artemis agreed.

"I don't think Serena would have just left with anyone. She was pretty torn up about Darien…her mind's been on him." Luna continued.

"Plus it's so odd how he strikes us as familiar." Leta continued.

"I GOT IT!" Mina said suddenly sitting up from off the ground, lifting her back like a teeter-totter.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Who that guy is, I remember now."

"Really who is it?" Leta asked.

"Remember when we went to that large garden a few years ago during the summer?"

"Yea, we followed Darien and Serena there." Leta nodded in agreement, remembering how they had spied on them.

"Well that's when we met him." Mina said.

"No, no the only other person we met there was…" Rei said before opening her eyes wide."Fiore."

"But that's impossible, didn't Princess Serenity defeat him?" Ami asked.

"Not entirely. She just gave him a new chance at life." Artemis added.

"But what would he want with Serena? Didn't he have that little friendship thing with Darien?" Leta asked.

"It is peculiar." Luna started.

"Yea I mean wasn't it him that gave his life energy to Sailor Moon to save her?" Mina asked.

"Maybe he's thanking her?" Rei speculated.

"But kidnapping her? I don't think she would have gone with him." Leta added.

"Wait guys, I'm getting some weird readings from these petals." Ami said.

"What do you mean Ami?" Mina asked.

"It's like they're not really rose petals. They give off some kind of dark energy." Ami said.

"Well it's not like it's the Xenian flower. She was defeated by the silver crystal." Rei pointed out.

"Unless…" Luna started.

"Unless what?" Ami asked.

"Unless the Xenian blossom didn't die exactly. Rumors had it that before it died it could send a seed into its host, also called the Seed of Jealousy where it could grow until it got strong enough to emerge." Luna admitted.  
>"Are you serious? SO the Xenian flower might still be alive?" Mina asked.<p>

"It's possible." Artemis said. "With the power of the silver crystal I never would have guessed it could have survived, so Fiore might be feeling jealous about something in his past life and taken Serena in order to confront it and the Xenian blossom could be empowering his feelings."

"So we've got another battle to fight." Leta said.

"I'm afraid so." Artemis said.

"Then I'm going to contact Darien, he should know what's going on." Ami said before the scouts went to planning about how to confront their repeat enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trapped**

She didn't like it. Not one bit. Darien was gone, her communicator wasn't working, and he kept watch on her like a hawk. She wasn't sure whether to be scared of what he might do or not, but this crush he had gained on her wasn't something that she could return. She couldn't get back on her own, but she didn't need to fight him…at least yet.

"Why such cold stares Serena?" He asked with kind concern in his voice.

"I want to go home Fiore. Don't you get it, how people can be more than one person's friend?" She pleaded lightly.

"But don't you get it Serena. If you are someone else's friend, you are being with them instead of me!"

Serena watched him close in distance between them. Didn't he get it? That was the same mistake he made last time when kidnapping Darien! She felt her hand reach for her broach, when he closed in just enough to hit her hand, causing the broach to go flying into a small pink bush of roses a way away. Her eyes widened, and looked from her hand to Fiore.

"I don't want to fight Serena. I just want my rose." He pulled her in and kissed her.

She felt her eyes squint, and she felt more lonely and powerless then before. She felt her eyes water. Darien wasn't here. Neither Darien nor the scouts could come to save her. It was her fault. Her fault for trusting Fiore, and her fault for letting Darien go again.

When he felt no kiss back he stopped and pulled away. He looked at her, her eyes wet with a single tear. He waited for her to say something.

"Darien…"

Was that really it? All she could think about was Darien? He felt his chest burn, like something inside him was growing, a burning power that made him angry at the thought.

"You'll learn whose really there for you Serena. I bet your sailor friends don't even know where you are, and I bet Darien won't come to save you either, since he left you alone. You're just as abandoned as me."

Before she could run for her broach, in a mist of tears, a flower moved trapping her ankle in a grasp, making her leashed to the ground. She curled her hands in the dirt ground, angry with herself, and desperate for someone to come to her rescue.

* * *

><p>"Yes Darien, we think he might be back and the Xenian blossom may still be seeded inside him." Rei said talking on the phone, as the other scouts, now Amara and Michelle as well listened silently in the background.<p>

"She isn't anywhere. We had Amara and Michelle check your apartment in case she went there, but she wasn't there either. Ami is trying to home in on her, and check the orbit of the earth for another unexplained planet."

"We'll contact you if we find anything. Darien, don't worry too much. I'm sure Serena is okay."

"Okay…we'll find her Darien. Bye."

She hung up the phone.

"So?" Mina asked.

"He's pretty distraught about it. I feel bad for him. He can't even finish his education without having to worry about Serena."

"Did you find anything yet Ami?" Leta asked.

"I may have. There is a small unidentified object in the sky. Rei do you have a telescope?" Ami said standing outside the porch of the temple building Rei lived in.

"Yea I'll get Chad to get it out. I'm sure we have one with the zodiac and star maps."

Rei left to find Chad.

"So you're telling me this Fiore guy, had it out for Darien, and is now going after Serena?" Amara said looking up at the sky beside Ami.

"That's what we're suspecting." Artemis pounced through the door, and onto the porch with them.

"I hope she's okay." Michelle said joining the group, standing closely to Amara.

"She fought Galaxia on her own, give her that much credit." Luna said.

"She'll have to make it until we find her. Then we'll give that blossom a good beating, and get rid of the trouble maker once and for all." Leta added.

"And we have Amara and Michelle this time, so we'll have enough people to teleport anyway." Mina added.

"Here Ami." Rei said holding out a telescope.

Ami stood it out into the darkness, a foot or two in front of the others, and searched the skies. "According to my calculations, the unknown planetary object should be right here." She said, and noticed an oddly colored dot in the sky, no bigger than the end of a pin, but with enough power on the telescope, it was clearly not the same color, nor had the same illumination as the stars.

"Guess that means I should go call Darien back." Rei said.

"Ah, we don't need Tuxedo Mask." Mina said.

"But he should know…" Rei said. She knew Darien, and always felt close to him having dated him for a short period of time before Serena. Plus if Serena was in danger, he would want to know. She left for the room.

"The nights still young. Do we strike tonight?" Michelle asked.

"We should wait for Darien's response." Leta said thinking. "If I was him, I would want to be included in Serena's rescue, if he can. He's Serena's future husband, we should give him that much."

"But that could mean Serena's in danger for longer!" Amara protested.

"She's strong. She's our future moon princess." Artemis reassured.

"Serena, hold out for a little while longer." Luna prayed to the stary sky, as the girls went inside to retire for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friendship, Love and The Sailor Scouts**

She looked at the moon, appearing out of the light rays of the sun signaling a day had past. Then she looked to the flowers that surrounded her. Never had she been sicker of the sight of roses, and the pink ones burned with a longing to dig through them for her broach. Fiore showered her with red roses, after she told them they were her favorite, but in the end it only reminded her of Darien, making him fuller of jealous rage. She hoped he wouldn't try to hurt Darien as result, but he remained on the floating planet, the size of a large meteor, his mission seeming to only be to keep her and flatter her. She looked down at her ankle, it had been red with the rubbing of the tight vine that kept her grounded. She felt herself look to the Earth and thought in her mind,

"Scouts, I really need your help right now. I'm depending on you."

* * *

><p>"She's still not back, and it's been almost a full 24 hours." Ami said, as the scouts regrouped at Rei's house once again after searching the Tokyo area for Serena.<p>

"Yea and I don't know how much longer Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are going to believe she's staying with us at Rei's." Mina said sitting down on the porch. The sun was setting and the girls were getting anxious with Serena's failure to return.

"Darien was pretty torn up about the new planet, Fiore and Serena theory we gave him. I'm surprised he's not down here right now looking for her with us." Rei admitted having talked to him early in the morning to inform him she had yet to show up.

"And I don't like that planet." Leta added. "Any news on it?"

"It seems like a round meteor, but big, considering it's pretty visible now in the telescope, which means it could be coming closer to the earth…" Ami added, pulling out her small computer punching in numbers.

"So the flower could be trying to repeat it's plan to take over the earth?" Leta asked.

"It's possible." Artemis nodded.

"Then we need to go and get Serena back now. If she stopped it from happening once, we should all be able to stop it again." Amara said, determined.

"We should leave soon. The scout teleport will be easier now that there are more of us; even without Serena, six of us should make a steady count." Michelle added.

"Do you have room for one more?"

They looked over to see a car parked outside the temple, and as the headlights turned out, it was none other than Darien who was walking over to them.

"How did you get here so fast Darien?" Rei asked.

"I left not long after you called me this morning. Got a direct flight in. My studies can wait; if Serena is in danger and if Fiore or the Xenian Blossom are part of it, I'm coming too to help her." He said, fists clenched with restraint.

"We might be able to bring him with us." Michelle speculated.

"He has his own power as a guardian of the earth, in the same manner we as Senshis do, so bringing him with us may work." Amara agreed.

"If my calculations are correct, with six scouts and once passenger we should be able to just make it to the planet." Ami said.

"Good then let's go." Leta said clutching her fist, pumping it slightly upwards.

"Mhm." The rest of them nodded.

"Now remember scouts, this Xenian blossom may not have bloomed, and the more jealous Fiore gets the stronger it will get when it does bloom." Artemis warned.

"Yes, and considering the rainbow crystal didn't completely destroy it before, you'll have to work that much harder to make sure it doesn't come back again!" Luna said.

"We'll do it!" Mina said.

"For Serena!" Rei said.

At once the scouts transformed, Darien included and within moments they used the scout teleport, and with a little more effort, had left for the planet that held their moon princess captive.

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter…I know, but I just didn't want this one to include what I have planned for the next one. I'm doing rounds on all of my fanfics so I'll do a longer one next time. Hope you're liking it!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Battle Begins**

"This place…it's like a huge garden!" Sailor Venus said not long after they landed on the small adrift planet.

"Probably why you said it was so oddly discolored right Sailor Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"It seems so, but they're all giving off strange readings similar to the rose petals we found near Serena's abduction site." Mercury said scanning the area.

"Well no time to waste now, we got to find Serena." Mars said, as they nodded advancing on.

"Leave Fiore to me, he might still be able to relate to the friendship we had back in the day." Tuxedo Mask added.

"If he doesn't we'll have to fight him." Uranus said.

"It would be a shame." Neptune added.

"He's actually a nice person…or well alien, underneath it all. He was the only real friend I had for a long time after my parent's accident in the hospital. It just kills me that Serena is messed up in this again, she risked her life last time trying to help him and protect the earth." Tuxedo Mask defended.

"It's the Xenian Blossom, that thing's gonna pay!" Jupiter said.

"It may not have even come out yet, according to what Luna and Artemis said. He may not even be aware that it is controlling his feelings, and that's _if_ our hunch is correct that this is caused by the Xenian Blossom." Mercury added analytically.

"Mercury is right. And we should be more careful this time, now that we know what the Xenian Blossom can do." Venus continued.

"Yea, I don't feel like getting all tangled up in its clutches again." Mars said referring to the last time when they had been engulfed by the minion Xenian Blossoms.

They all nodded in agreement. They continued to walk for what felt like hours before they finally were startled by a voice.

"So you scouts came. I'm surprised, you've waited this long already I didn't think you were coming to get her."

Tuxedo Mask responded first. "Fiore, the girls are just trying to help her. Did you think that she's been here for a day and she hasn't eaten or slept? Let us bring her home on Earth."

"Yea and knowing Serena, that's a big deal." Mars defended, before everyone gave her a look. "What?" She asked.

He then appeared in front of them. "Home? That's funny Darien because aren't you the one who left your home, and left her all alone. She was lonely Darien, so I went to go give her company to the most beautiful flower in the universe."

"She wasn't lonely she had us!" Venus said.

"Hah, you may be her friends but you're no lover. Darien I vowed to find the most beautiful flower for you, and now I realize you had it all along."

"My roses?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"No Serena. She gave you the rose. She is the rose. And now you've left her to wilt. I saw her crying, lonely in her room, while you left her alone again. You don't deserve her Darien."

"Fiore I thought we were friends!" Tuxedo Mask tried to plead, realizing that Fiore only saw him at fault, and in honesty making him feel some what guilty.

"We were Darien, but the Darien I know wouldn't let flowers wilt." Fiore snapped back. Darien knew by flower he meant Serena.

"The Fiore I know wouldn't kidnap innocent people who meant something to their friends." Darien challenged.

"That's it, where is she? Where did you put Serena?" Uranus finally asked after holding her tongue for so long.

"I'm right here guys." Suddenly some of the flower bushes moved away to see Serena strapped down by her ankles to the ground by vines. Her ankles were red with the friction from the tight vines, and face tired as if sleep hadn't come easy.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out.

Her face brightened the moment she saw him. "Darien!" She scooted forward as if to reach out to him but her confines kept her to the ground.

"This is how you treat someone you love Fiore? Holding them hostage?" Mars said unimpressed.

"Fiore, don't trust you're feelings!" Jupiter pleaded.

"Yea you might really appreciate what Sailor Moon did for you before, but you're being powered by jealousy." Venus added.

"What are you talking about?" Fiore asked, still slightly above them, but protectively in front of Serena.

"The Xenian Blossom may not have been defeated entirely when the silver crystal healed you. It may have left the

Seed of Jealousy within your body to grow, so eventually the Xenian Blossom could sprout again." Mercury explained.

"LIES." He said feeling a rush of power and rage as his eyes glowed red for a small moment. "You're telling me that Sailor Moon failed at healing me? See Serena, they don't believe in your powers! They don't believe you healed me!"

"Fiore, I trust my friends, and if that's true, why don't you let me heal you again, just incase?" Serena pleaded.

"See your friends brainwash you to thinking I'm your enemy again! No, no I won't have it!" Fiore said.

"Serena can't you transform?" Neptune asked.

She shook her head and stared hard at the pink rose bush to the left of her silently. She seemed to have gotten the message, while Fiore remained unaware.

"Fiore we don't want to fight you. I no I shouldn't have left Serena, but I'm here now. I wasn't trying to be selfish

I just was trying to further my academics to help better mine and Serena's future." Tuxedo Mask pleaded again.

"You don't have a future with Serena." He said a familiar red aura of anger and jealousy clouded him. "I won't let you hurt her again."

"Sorry Fiore then we got to fight you." Sailor Venus said.

"We can't let you kidnap our friends every time you get jealous." Jupiter said.

"Yea, in the name of Mars we won't let you get away with this."

"The Xenian Flower can only control you, and negative feelings will get you no where." Mercury added.

"We'll protect our Moon Princess from any threats at all!" Uranus added.

"Even if it means hurting you." Sailor Neptune continued.

"Fine if it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get." He said.

Suddenly the scouts were calling upon their powers, skipping dark blasts of energy from Fiore as he tried to hit them like targets moving in every which direction.

"Agh!"

"Jupiter!" They all yelled as they saw her get hit by a blast of dark energy.

She hit the ground, and then crawled up slowly. "It's okay I'm alright. Just be careful guys he's gotten stronger."

Clutching her arm slightly injured.

"I'm so over this! World Shaking!" Uranus said and as the ground broke Fiore stood in shock as he was hit.

Neptune this as a chance to move to the large pink rose bush that Serena was looking towards and quickly saw the broach on the ground.

"Ahh!" Fiore yelled and looked ahead at the torn up ground from Sailor Uranus' world shaking. "My garden! Howdare you ruin the garden I made for Serena!" He became further angered.

"Serena! Catch!" Neptune yelled and tossed Serena her broach.

"Thanks!" She said. "I may not be able to get out of these plants, but Sailor Moon will!" She said clutching her broach. "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

Suddenly she transformed before Fiore could do anything more and it seemed like the world was against him.

It was all Darien's fault. If he hadn't come back with the scouts, making Fiore look like the enemy. His mind was rushing, is eyes saw red and then he felt his heart burn, like something within him was coming out

…the monster of jealousy waiting inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Power of Jealousy**

"Fiore don't you see it's the Xenian Blossom that's controlling you!" Venus yelled.

"Yea, Fiore we don't need to fight. We know you saved Serena's life before!" Mars tried.

"You're right. **I** saved Serena's life, not you girls. **I** tried to accompany her when she was lonely, not you Darien. **I **am not the one who needs healing!" He said grabbing his head with his hands, in anger, like a war in his mind was battling in his brain.

"Then let us be friends. Fiore just trust us; I can help you." Sailor Moon pleaded.

"We don't mean any harm Fiore, remember we're friends. We're not here to hurt you." Tuxedo Mask continued.

"No, no you'll just take her away and leave again. The beautiful flower that I searched the universe for, for you…and it was wilting. I saved it. I don't need the saving. Aghhhh!" He said as his body grew red with power, before the unmistakable Xenian Blossom appeared above his heart on his chest.

_"I'll help you grow flowers for you're Moon Princess on the earth. They are only going to take her from you. Even you're friend Darien is going against you; he doesn't deserve a pretty girl like her; you do."_ It whispered to him.

"You're right." He answered it.

"No, Fiore don't do this; don't make the same mistake." Tuxedo Mask pleaded.

"You are here to take her from me; to uproot her from my garden to loneliness. You'll all pay!" He said in anger.

Suddenly the ground shifted, and the scouts tried to steady their feet on the ground.

"What's going on?" Uranus asked.

"It seems the flowers are stirring. The same energy before on the rose petals is increasing in them." Mercury said scanning the surrounding area.

Suddenly all of the roses; the tulips; the daffodils and millions of other flowers turned to the demon Xenian Blossoms which they had fought before.

"We can fight em' guys were stronger then before." Venus said.

"Right, there's no way they're getting our Moon Princess." Jupiter agreed readying for battle.

"Plus you've got too more scouts on your side this time!" Neptune added, standing back to back to Uranus.

"Fiore are you sure you want to do this?" Tuxedo Mask asked desperately to him.

"I didn't want to hurt you Darien. You were the one person that I trusted as a lonely child; but now that you've isolated someone else to loneliness…" His eyes and body glowed red with the Xenian power of jealousy and rage. "…I cannot forgive you."

With that the Xenian blossoms towered above them, as they called out their powers, trying to eliminate them all.

Uranus' power was highly effective, tearing the ground so no flower could re-grow.

Neptune washed them out until they were drowned to death.

Mars kept them ablaze like a forest to a fire.

Mercury froze them until they broke into glass.

Venus shocked them with light so pure they coiled away. Jupiter used her lightning until they turned into dust, like a tall tree in a lightning storm.

Sailor Moon tried to fend off as many as she could using the pure power of her Eternal Tiare, while Tuxedo Mask fended them off between Roses to their hearts, and warding them off with his cane when they got to close to the scouts.

"Do you really think that's going to last? There are too many for you to ever win!" Fiore laughed above them.

"He's right. No matter where I look there seems to be more growing." Mercury said.

"Well we just have to fight right? Can't have them all gang up on us like last time!" Mars said between firing fire at them.

Fiore looked at Sailor Moon protecting her friends and felt a twinge of guilt run through his body. 

_"Isn't that what you wanted? To have the flower; the girl, all for yourself? I can help you, but you know you'll never get her with her allies…they're not her friends, just people who want to isolate her to keep her from you! Feel the rage and the jealousy and I'll help you! You need to get her away so we can have her after!"  
><em>

He thought and felt his anger and jealousy rise, as he looked hard at Sailor Moon. The pure flower with the yellow petal hair and sapphire colored eyes. She was right, she couldn't be caught in the middle of this.

"They stopped." Uranus said hesitantly as the Xenian minions halted and returned closer to the ground.

"That can't be good." Neptune said.

"Why do you say that?" Venus asked.

"Probably another attack." Jupiter warned.

Suddenly they all moved and like a rippled effect, the ground moved too, causing the wave to move precisely so the scouts were shifted inwards and Sailor Moon was flung on the very edge of the wave out of the way. The scouts found themselves in the middle of the wave as both ends like a tsunami raised up to come crashing down over them.

"NOOO!" Sailor Moon yelled as she reached out for them, now sitting safely away, and out of reach to save her friends. She felt a tear run down her face.

_"Yes, this jealous power is like any other I've ever felt. You have won. We can make gardens all over the world. Thrive in this rage and we will grow strong together…so strong…"  
><em>

"Fiore…how could you?" Sailor Moon stood up, her eyes hard and desperate.

"Sailor Moon, I'm only doing this for you. You're "friends" are still here, if you can even call them that."

She watched as seven vines shot up to the sky, each of the scouts, including Darien, hanging by each one, tightly wrapped in their confines, in any way possible, broken and beaten from being smothered.

"I'm doing this for you. So you can live in a world with other beautiful flowers, so you can be the most beautiful in the garden; where I will never leave you." Fiore said to her.

"Don't you see Fiore…"

He looked at her, her words also broken and empty.

"She's doing it again. She's convinced you that she'll give you a garden, but that garden wasn't real. I'm not really a flower. The flowers weren't roses; they were Xenian Blossoms. She'll take over our Earth like she wanted to before. She's using you, and she'll destroy you…she'll destroy me too if you let her." She said before feeling a wave of a loss of energy, from the lack of sleep and food she'd had in the last day, as she stumbled slightly. "Let me save my friends."

"Serena, just let us go." Mars pleaded.

"He's too powerful; you're too weak from no sleep." Mercury cried weakly.

"You haven't eaten either, don't risk it again." Venus added.

"He's stronger then before; the rage and jealousy are powering the flower." Jupiter said.

"Save yourself Serena, don't worry about us." Neptune pleaded.

"Find a way out of his Moon Face, just not at your own expense." Uranus added.

"Serena…" It was all Tuxedo Mask had to say, as he pleaded into her eyes. She knew that he dreaded the idea that he'd loose her, the same way she'd dreaded the idea that she'd lost him.

Fiore watched as the war raged inside of him. "Was Sailor Moon right? Was the Xenian Blossom using him again? Was all of the flowers he had planted here just a lie? Was she really going to be happy if the scouts died? Could he actually live with himself if he killed Darien, his first friend?"

_"Don't listen to the Moon girl, she's lying. She's…"  
><em>

Before the Xenian blossom could continue, Sailor Moon called on her Eternal Tiare, and called it out to use it.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" _

She prayed it would help to set her friends free; but instead the Xenian blossom blocked her power as its minions leapt in front of Sailor Moon's power, leaving Fiore and the Blossom safely behind.

She tried to hold on but felt her body collapse down as she breathed hard as she steadied her self with her hands on all fours on the ground.

_"She tried to kill you! Her friend have brainwashed her! Fiore get rid of them, before she does anything else!"  
><em>

"You're right." He agreed, as a sharp amount of dark energy rose from his hand and like a metal pole to electricity, it crackled up the vines holding her friends leaving them shocked and almost unconscious. The vines then let go as each of her friends fell to the ground, barely responsive.

"She's wrong. Fiore, why can't you just see that we can all be friends…" Sailor Moon said between breaths as she tried to lift herself from the ground.

"Huh?" He looked to see Sailor Moon rise from the ground.

"I belong with Darien. He didn't leave me Fiore. My friends were what made my loneliness go away. You can be our friend too. Alan and Ann could have been you're friend but the Xenian Blossom, made you feel lonely and jealous…" She raised her head to look right into his eyes. "I can save you."

_"Lies, lies, lies! Don't believe her." _ It cackled desperately. His eyes remained un-red and un-powered, glued on Sailor Moon.

She put her hands to her broach, and called out the Silver Crystal.

"Don't do it Serena!"

"You won't survive this time!"

"You're too weak!"

"I don't want to loose you again!" Tuxedo Mask finished. All they got in return was a teary smile as the silver crystal, flower-like and pure appeared on her chest.

_"That's the flower! The flower with the amazing power! The girl I got the power from before I must have it!" _

The Xenian Blossom's eyes grew, remembering the immense power from Sailor Moon it had retrieved before and the even stronger power the Silver Crystal held.

"No, I won't let you hurt Sailor Moon!" Fiore said, as if rejecting the blossom.

_"I don't need you anymore; you've powered me with enough jealousy for a lifetime!"  
><em>

Suddenly Sailor Moon let out a ray of energy from the Silver Crystal, but before it could reach the Xenian Blossom, it left Fiore's body, taking his jealous energy with it.

As Fiore fell to the ground his hand where the Xenian Blossom used to be, broken on all fours, it grew before their eyes…the Xenian Blossom became its own being, radiating with large amounts of negative energy in front of Sailor Moon threatening their very existance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Green with Jealousy, Tangled and Torn**

"I only wanted to help Serena. I didn't want to make this mistake again." Fiore pleaded on the ground as his spell on the scouts left the vines to whither as they fell on the ground, joining him in a powerless plea.

"The silver flower crystal is mine!" The Xenian Blossom, now more or less the Xenian Youma was approaching sailor moon, vines for legs, and life-size in front of her.

"Sailor Moon, be careful!" Mercury pleaded as the scouts watched in horror, trying to regain strength to help their friend.

"I won't let you win. I won't let you fill our universe with jealousy and evil thoughts. I won't let you hurt Fiore ever again. I won't let you hurt any of my friends ever again." Sailor Moon threatened standing her ground as the silver crystal shone brighter until she became Princess Serenity, angelic wings and all.

"I will have you're power. You had so much energy before, and the flower, the silver crystal flower will be mine, mine to have power." The Xenian blossom repeated as if power hungry without a host, but strong enough to go on.

Serena called on her powers but at the same time the Xenian blossom's vines shot out at her wrapping themselves around her arms, slicing her skin in places where they missed.

"You're earth has more jealous energy then any planet. People are all jealous creatures. I can see their thoughts, feel their want. Even you're friends are jealous of you, despising you in one way or another." She hissed.

Each of them remembered a time when they had to succumb the jealousy.

Venus raised her head, to a flash back:

_"Sailor Moon is so pretty."  
>"Yea Sailor V is so lame, she's old news now compared to Sailor Moon."<br>"Yea so what she's got an old video game, Sailor Moon's the new thing."_

Mars raised her head to a flash back:

_"Serena and Darien are so cute together. They'll make such a cute family."  
>"Yea I can't imagine Darien with anyone else."<br>"Remember when he dated that temple girl?"  
>"That never would have worked; she's too much of a loner."<em>

Jupiter raised her head to a flash back:

_"I want Serena on our team."  
>"She's kinda clutzy though!"<br>"But we don't want Leta."  
>"Why not?"<br>"She's too scary, if she we don't win she'll probably beat us up."_

Mercury raised her had to a flash back:

_"Who should be the student rep' to advertise our class?"  
>"Why not Serena!"<br>"What about Ami she's smart…"  
>"No, she's too quiet. I don't even think she has any friends."<br>"Yea Serena is way more likeable!"_

Uranus raises her head to a flashback:

_"Did you see that new girl at the arcade?"  
>"It was a girl? I thought it was a guy?"<br>"Yea me too, not very pretty looking."  
>"Compared to the other arcade girls, Mina and Serena are way prettier."<em>

Neptune raised her head to a flashback:

_"Cutest couple? I'd say Serena and Darien."  
>"What about that other couple at the diner?"<br>"Michelle and Amara? No way that's way too weird."  
>"Yea I know, I thought they were just cousins, but apparently they're not!"<em>

Even Darien felt the twinge of jealousy he had for Serena, the small amount he had envying her family; something he never had. 

As they're flashbacks ended, they felt a pit of guilt, for ever strengthening the blossom's powers with the small amount of jealousy that they had.

"You're wrong; Serena was there for us when we were alone." Venus said to the Xenian still on the ground.

"She deserves happiness." Mars added.

"She's a strong girl." Jupiter said.

"And clever at times too." Mercury complimented.

"She's our princess." Uranus defended.

"And we will defend her to the end no matter what." Neptune finished.

"Even if people have jealous feelings, it only means that they strive in some way to be like that person. Unless they act on them, they really cant be blamed. It's part of being human. But friends don't let jealousy destroy them." Tuxedo Mask said pulling himself up farther with his right arm; the arm that wasn't bruised.

"Worthless humans. Wasting your energy on jealousy, jealousy I will collect." The Xenian Flower Being yelled in anger, as her vine like hands twisted to several, choke holding each of them.

"Let them go!" Princess Serenity said in confidence, as she set herself ready to strike the deadly flower with her Silver Crystal.

"Do it and I'll kill them! Their energy is all I need; their jealousy is what I live off of. Every human is jealous. My seeds will take over your world. And with the help of you're flower's energy I will succeed. Fiore was right; you are the brightest flower in the universe!"

Serenity struck, but too her dismay the Crystal although strong, was not working, and her friends were becoming victim.

"Use your powers to destroy me and I'll keep taking energy from you're friends until they die as well." She snarled at the Moon Princess.

Serenity stopped for a moment, out of breath and sympathizing for her friends. She couldn't do anything…not if it meant hurting her friends.

"Princess, forget about us!" Neptune pleaded.

"Destroy her Serena, save the world!" Mars cried.

"We'll get out of this!" Jupiter said.

She watched as her friends stood strong, barely holding on.

"Serena, destroy her!" Fiore said the only one remaining un-captured by the vines of the blossom, as he pounced to his feet joining Serena, still injured, as a red stain filled his shirt close to where the Xenian once bloomed.

"You wanted me to find you the most beautiful flower, and now you tell her to destroy me? I will be the most beautiful and powerful in this galaxy! My blossoms will flourish! You naive creature!"

The blossom struck, stretching vines out towards Fiore, but instead Princess Serenity tried to block them. When time seemed to stop, the vines were of so many that even the scouts couldn't see what was happening.

"Serena no!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out.

Serenity opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms from protecting her face to see she hadn't been hit. She hoped the Xenian blossom valued her energy too much to let her die, so she thought she had stopped them from reaching Fiore. She wasn't going to let Fiore parish after he had saved her life before. At least she thought she had stopped Fiore's death.

She heard a gasp from the lips of the scouts, and twisted her head around to see that instead the vines had gone around her, and seemingly had struck Fiore, his suit blood stained and knees fallen to the ground. The Xenian Blossom hit her target, and Serena remained untouched, failing to protect.

"No." She said as she ran to his side.

"Princess Serenity, I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain in my jealous acts. You and Darien have something special, something that I've always wanted: love."

"Fiore I won't let you die. You should live without jealousy in you're heart."

"You are the most beautiful flower of the universe; because you're heart is like a seed of hope in a world of us jealous beings. Save them Sailor Moon." He said before he hit the ground, lying in the Princess' arms.

Serenity felt tears in her eyes, there was no way she could let Fiore parish and not do anything about it, as she felt her hand tighten around the Silver Crystal.

"Serena, watch out!" Venus yelled out, but before the Princess could move, she was entangled in the Xenian Blossoms grasps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Struggle for Hope and An Impending Doom**

There it was, as the scouts struggled to regain themselves, they watched as their Moon Princess; wrapped tightly with vines, pressed close to the red eyed flower, who eyed the silver crystal with a vengeance and a need for power.

"You don't know, to be exiled without love, because you live off the power and energy of others. You will see I am the most beautiful, the most powerful, and this will become my universe!"

"You...don't have...to do this...we can live in peace...power and beauty are only vain destroyers of the soul..." The princess squeezed out the words delicately between the grunts and gasps caused by the pain of the energy loss and constriction.

"What do you know! A measly princes with beauty, love and power, you are competition too my flowered name!"

The scouts watched; what was once a mind controlling entity, was living off of pain and jealous energy, thriving in her last attempts to take over the earth. She was a full youma like entity, stronger off the pure isolation and jealous rage that had gifted Fiore with such a lust and need for Serena's friendly personality; a metaphor for the rose image he had created for her. Darien needed to stop this; Fiore had suffered once more, his princess was suffering, all because he once helped a lonely boy who like him suffered from isolation from the world? Did roses really represent this pain, rather then the friendship intended?

"We need to help her..." He pressed himself up.

THe scouts followed, regaining themselves enough to get to their feet to fight back.

"I will win this battle! I won't fail again! Fiore's flowers will not parish!" She cackled a high pitched cackle, coming from her purple lips. Her green tinged arms wrapped around the princess in a bind, her pink hair covering her chest, and the red petals worn like a dress but remained part of her own flower, sent forth a sparkling red energy that awoke the flowers in the ground, that regrew vines from the ground that leapt towards the crew in an attempt to restrain them.

"We can't let them get us again!"Jupiter said, as they ran to Serenity, they wrapped around them from the back to the front, acting as a restraining barrier from letting the scouts move any closer, like a web that was catching them in it's threads, and entwining them.

"Why are we so powerless, is jealousy really this strong?" Neptune said as she tried to push through the vines that were holding her back.

"No matter how many we destroy, they come back!" Uranus said who had been trying to slash them with her sword but instead was loosing the battle to the unlimited number.

"Jealousy and pain is around you! Energy is unlimited from you humans! And the amount of energy you, have is all mine!" She directed her attention to her entrapped princess.

"I won't let you ...win." Princess Serena was about to use her powers again, in a last attempt as she felt the pain rush through her with Xenian's rush of determination, the feeling she had before she left her conscious last time, when she heard a voice that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"STOP THIS!"

As if a silence filled the air, they all stopped their struggle to look over to see Fiore, clutching his chest full of blood, in a struggle, much like a rag doll, to manage his legs to support him, his head hanging heavy.

"This is not what i intended. I don't want anymore pain. Xenian blossom, you were the most beautiful flower, that is why i brought you back to Darien before. But beauty in the world is not like the inner beauty of a good person. Leave Serena, alone!" He felt a surge in his chest and couldn't withstand his pain, his barely withstand-able wounds, and fell to the ground, still clutching the wound.

"Fiore!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, as they all watched in a surprised horror, for the suffering and bravery Fiore had once again shown.

"Can't you see the damage your doing?" Jupiter looked at the blossom with a harsh stare.

"You're only killing, and with death brings no beauty." Mars added.

"Freedom can only be found in happiness and harmony." Venus looked over, directing her attention to the also frozen Xenian Blossom.

"You cannot win admiration through jealous thoughts and destruction." Mercury continued.

"Stop being so blind as to what your doing! Your foolish to think that you can take and never give!" Uranus said sternly.

"Let our princess go, and she can show you how to live freely!" Neptune pleaded, delicatley.

The Xenian Blossom Youma, stood in the silence as if taking in their thoughts when one more lingering voice took the air with a bellow over the silence.

"After you destroy it all; you will be no more beautiful then any other flower. Flower's are delicate, and supposed to bring people joy and peacefulness, but there will be nobody to enjoy such things..." Tuxedo Mask said as he crushed a rose in his palm, which was strung up by a vine and let the flower petals fall to the ground.

She loosened her grasp on the princess, and she fell slightly away from the Blossom. The Blossom looked at loss, as if some inner struggle was going on within her, and Princess Serena knew it was the right time. She took a breath trying to muster up any energy she had within her left.

"Let me help you be free of this, show you a new way of life; free of jealousy, where you can be beautiful inside and out." She pleaded, holding out her silver crystal.

Xenian kept her head down, submissively, they saw her as almost seeming like there was so much pride she couldnt possibly utter the words of agreement, but took it none other as a yes.

They knew the Princess had to use the crystal, but now, they watched hoping peace would resume, in the anticipation to see what the Xenian Blossom would be like; free of anger, a strive for domination, jealousy and vanity.

"Silver Crystal, help heal ..."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh..."

The Xenian Blossom began to laugh in a smugly hysterical way, over top of the Princess' silent prayer to save her, giving the air an eery atmosphere.

"...accept our help?" The princess finished, almost asking the Blossom through the prayer, to accept their assistance.

"Why would I need your help..." The Xenian Blossom started, "...if you just handed me the only competition for a beautiful flower i had in this universe?" Her head snapped up, eyes glowing with rage and power, as if the inner struggle had been overpowered with evil, as they watched as seconds passed like a slow motion of hours, as a claw of vines, glowing with dark energy, contracted itself around the floating silver crystal in the outstretched hands of the Princess, and began to constrict the white light.

Shattered hopes.

Blank blue eyes.

Hopelessness in the midst of destruction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So i know that was dark...but i like cliff hangers...and no its not the last chapter...i just wanted to end this one with a bit of impending doom...updates will come as soon as they can...moving back to UNI soon so until the next one :) The power of jealous rage, and the power of want are desctructive forces.<em>**

**_PS. NEW SAILOR MOON IN 2013...yep...and its supposedly supposed to come to the North American side too; fingers crossed for some of the same voices to come back for the DUB! ...let the legacy live for generations to come! :D_**


End file.
